


Under Starlight

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Characters, First Time, M/M, ace!Ruckus, and they love to star gaze, asexual and sex positive, because aesthetics, demi!Nova, handjobs, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Nova wants to try out some new things, and Ruckus is more than happy to help him out.





	Under Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Ruckus and Nova are wonderful and pure. I love them a lot. Please do not invalidate their sexuality. Thank you <3  
> Nova belongs to Jesse <3

“Hey Ruckus? Could I- Could I ask you a question?” Nova sounded more shy than he had for a long time. He had been comfortable around Ruckus for a long time now.

They were currently laying under the stars in a field far away from the city. It took a while to get far enough away from the sky glow. It was warm, but not too hot. Nova was wearing one of his new skirts, and Ruckus’ overlarge hoodie. Ruckus had his arm around Nova, who was using his shoulder as a pillow.

“Anything, Nov’ika.” 

“Well, I was wondering if, well-” Nova bit his lip, like he did when he was really nervous.

“It’s me, Nova. No judgement here.” Ruckus squeezed him to his side just a little.

Ruckus could feel him smile slightly against his chest. “Right. So. I was thinking, you know how I’m demi? Obviously you do. Well, you are the only one I’m  _ really  _ comfortable with, and I was just curious about  _ so many _ things, and I didn’t know if you would maybe want to help me explore?”

The last half of the last sentence was said in a big rush. Ruckus kissed the top of his head. “As I said,  _ anything _ .” 

Nova leaned up on his elbow to look at Ruckus, “Yeah? The others won’t mind?”

Ruckus smiled, “It’ll be fine, they know we care about each other. In fact Rabble and Loudmouth had some fun with Anomaly and Stick on the rooftop just the other day.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Ruckus replied as he ran his fingers through Nova’s hair and let his hand rest at the back of his head, holding him there as he leaned in to kiss him. Ruckus smiled at Nova’s surprised gasp.

Ruckus took it slow, keeping the kisses soft and sweet. He kept his hand gentle at the back of Nova’s neck, enough to keep him there, but loose enough that he could back away if he got overwhelmed. 

Though that didn’t seem to be happening any time soon, Nova was kissing back eagerly, running his hand up Ruckus’ side.

Ruckus broke the kiss, “Would you mind if I moved us?”

Nova nodded, a touch breathless. Ruckus rolled Nova on top of him as he sat up, so Nova was in his lap, legs wrapped around him.

“This okay?” Ruckus wanted to keep checking in with him, making sure Nova didn’t become uncomfortable at any point.

“ _ Yes _ .” Nova managed before he leaned in and started kissing Ruckus again, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Ruckus took his enthusiasm and rolled with it, deepening the kiss, licking into Nova’s mouth. Nova whimpered, and his hand gripping at the short hairs at Ruckus’ neck, making Ruckus nip at Nova’s lip. 

Ruckus wasn’t sure how long they continued like that, kissing under the starlight, but loved pulling out all the little reactions out of Nova. Loved finding out what he liked. 

Nova was a fast learner, repeating things that Ruckus did, and experimenting on his own.

When Ruckus kissed a trail down Nova’s neck, he ran his fingers through Ruckus’ short hair, trailing back lightly with his nails, making Ruckus hum against his skin.

Ruckus ran his hands up Nova’s sides, under the hoodie, loving the feel of his smooth skin under his hands. 

Nova shivered, “You can take it off, if you want.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you get uncomfortable or chilly.” 

Nova smiled, “I wasn’t wearing a shirt when we first met, and you’ll keep me warm, yeah?”

Ruckus smiled right back, “Always.”

He gave Nova another kiss before pulling the hoodie over his head, running his hands down his sides. He paused just to look at Nova, starlight softly illuminating his swirling, space tattoos, “Absolutely  _ beautiful _ .” 

Nova looked down, Ruckus knew he was blushing, even if he couldn’t see it. “I’m sorry, Nov’ika. Come here.” Nova never liked having any attention on him, so Ruckus pulled him close again, after pulling off his own shirt, so he wouldn’t feel so exposed.

“It’s okay. Thank you.” Nova said as he wrapped his arms back around Ruckus’ shoulders.

Ruckus ran his hands up and down Nova’s back, “Let’s warm you up, yeah?” 

Nova whispered against Ruckus’ neck “Yes, please.” 

Ruckus kept one hand at Nova’s back, and ran the other down past his hip and the bottom of his skirt, moving back up underneath it.

Nova made a soft noise, thigh muscles flexing under Ruckus’ hand. 

“Just let me know if there is anything you don’t like.” Ruckus said between kisses along Nova’s neck. 

Nova nodded, but that wasn’t quite enough, “Let me hear you, Nov’ika.”

“Yes, yes. I’ll tell you what I like and don’t, just please don’t stop.” Nova said, already a little breathless.

Ruckus rewarded him with a squeeze high on his thigh, and was pleased with the soft moan it pulled from Nova. Ruckus moved his hand higher, and rubbed Nova’s cock through his boxer briefs. Nova moaned louder as hips bucked into Ruckus’ hand. 

“More,  _ please _ Ruck. I want to feel you.” Nova pleaded.

Ruckus lifted Nova enough to get his own pants open, before pulling him in close, licking his hand and wrapping a hand around both of their cocks. Nova’s gasp as they slid together was beautiful, and Ruckus told him so. 

Nova didn’t have the wherewithal to feel embarrassed. His arms were tight around Ruckus’ neck and shoulders, panting heavily in his ear. 

It didn’t take long after that, between Ruckus stroking them both, and alternating whispering how beautiful he was, with kisses at his neck. Nova came with a moan, hips bucking into Ruckus’ hand.

Ruckus followed him over the edge, unable to resist at Nova’s sweet sounds. Ruckus made to clean off his hand, but Nova grabbed his wrist first.

“May I? I’ve never tasted it before.” Nova asked, face more innocent than it ought to be.

Ruckus nodded, speechless, as Nova started to lick their mixed come off his hand, sucking on each finger just a little. All the little gods, Nova cleaning his hand, while bathed in starlight, was more beautiful than Ruckus could ever fully describe.

Nova smiled at Ruckus after he was done, “Thank you, Ruck. That was  _ wonderful _ ,”

Ruckus pulled him in for a sweet kiss, “Anytime, Nov’ika. Anytime.”


End file.
